


clean-up crew

by HeavenlyDusk



Series: High School Montage [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Future Fic, Gen, POV Outsider, implied gokudera/tsuna/yamamoto if you want to see it that way, related to 'that sawada group' but can be read separately, souta has no idea what to think, tsuna's gonna rule the world and his friends want to start with their high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyDusk/pseuds/HeavenlyDusk
Summary: As far as his friends are concerned, Tsuna should be Student Council President by his second year of high school, but first, they have to make sure the school deserves him.The current Student Council President just wants to know why his star council members are talking about 'cleaning up' the school to make way for some 'Sawada Tsuna' guy and creating an 'alliance' with the Disciplinary Committee.





	clean-up crew

**Author's Note:**

> I was struck by sudden inspiration while re-reading [that sawada group](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607989) and I wrote this in like, a day. When I should be writing some other stuff. Again.  
> Why the implied 805927????? Uhhh because while writing the other fic, it occurred to me that those three would work really well together in this AU. It's really only like, a paragraph and five lines, so you can easily ignore it.
> 
> Well, anyway, please enjoy!

Every time Student Council President Matsumoto Souta is reminded of the existence of the Disciplinary Committee, he has the sudden urge to hurl himself out of a window. Considering the fact that there are always Committee members—or  _officers_ , more like—roaming the halls and making nuisances of themselves, he usually wants to hurl himself out of a window multiple times a day.

Within the first week that Hibari Kyoya had entered the school, he and his followers had rounded up a large majority of the school’s delinquents, beaten them to the ground, and somehow managed to convert them to their dubious cause for “peace.” Then they had somehow managed to find an empty classroom to convert into a base and the next thing anyone knew, Hibari was barging into a Student Council meeting and declaring that his Disciplinary Committee would be taking over, well, disciplinary actions regarding the students. He had also said something about how the school was a mess and he needed to start immediately to clean up appropriately before the year’s end, so he wasn’t going to waste time asking for approval.

Souta had tried to get an audience with the little upstart, but he had either been avoided or beaten for trying until the principal finally took him aside to tell him to let it go. When he asked if the principal could do anything, the man had held his head in his hands, groaned, and told him that the situation was out of his hands. So, Souta was forced to accept the Disciplinary Committee while his Council became little more than mascots.

At the very least, it was a relief the Committee couldn’t be bothered with larger student body decisions.

* * *

Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana are godsends, or at least, Souta had been pretty convinced they were for a long while. They were enthusiastic—well, Sasagawa was—and popular with their peers. They were always willing to lend a hand with paperwork, often doing more than their usual workload.

“You can go home, you two,” Souta tells them. The sun is beginning to set and some clubs are starting to wrap up. He can easily hear the baseball club outside from the window. Sasagawa looks up and smiles, but Kurokawa doesn’t. She purses her lips as she flips through a few papers.

“No, we want to finish this,” Sasagawa says. “We have to get as much work done as possible.”

“You’ve already done more than enough. I’m the President, so you don’t have to worry,” Souta assures her.

Sasagawa shakes her head. “No, but the sooner we can deal with this, the sooner we can work on the school-as-a-whole situation.”

“And talk to Hibari about that alliance,” Kurokawa adds absently.

“And talk to Hibari-kun about the alliance,” Sasagawa repeats. Then she tilts her head, puzzled, and looks at Kurokawa. Souta is relieved by her confusion for all of two seconds until she says, “Hana-chan, we already talked to Hibari-kun about the alliance.”

“Yeah, but we haven’t had time to have an official meeting about it,” Kurokawa responds, finally looking up from the papers to address her. “He knows and we know that it’ll happen, but we need to finalize the whole thing so we can get to work on cleaning up the school. But we can’t deal with the alliance until we deal with all this work because there’s no way Sawada won’t realize what we’re doing.”

“What’s so bad about him realizing?”

“He’ll make a fuss.”

Sasagawa looks considering, then nods. “I see your point.” Souta stares at the both of them.

“Alliance? Cleaning up?” he says. It’s not exactly a question, but it gets across regardless. Sasagawa sends her million-watt smile towards him. He’s seen it enough times while she’s scolding someone to know that that smile is only ever used for evil purposes. He’s not sure why she’s looking at him with it and he has the distinct feeling that he should be running away right about now.

“You see, Matsumoto-senpai, Hibari-kun is doing what he can to keep the peace of the school, but the Committee doesn’t have the pull it had back in Namimori, so it’s not doing great,” she explains, if it could be called an explanation. “The Student Council is more popular with the students, which is great, but it’s not exactly helping with what we need to accomplish.”

“Not to mention Hibari’s delinquent squad does more harm than good,” Kurokawa snorts.

“They get the job done! And, and everyone’s starting to learn the Rules!” Sasagawa protests. Why that needs a defense is beyond Souta. The Disciplinary Committee doesn’t do anything but enforce their own rules—most of which are actual school regulations, yes, but a fair number are rules that Hibari declares and expects to be accepted.

“What exactly are you trying to… ‘accomplish’?” Souta asks warily. He’s starting to get the feeling that letting these two have so much power and free reign because he had—apparently foolishly—trusted in their dedication and work ethic had been a mistake.

“Clean up,” Sasagawa says primly. “We said it before, didn’t we? This school is a mess and there was only so much Hibari-kun and Onii-chan could do last year. I think they did a decent enough job, but we’re not in Namimori, so there’s still a lot to be unpacked. Everything has to be perfect for when Tsuna-kun becomes President next year!” She drops her fist in her palm, a determined look on her face. Souta is just concerned about whoever this ‘Tsuna-kun’ is.

“He might end up successfully resisting becoming Student Body President,” Kurokawa warns. “He’s surprisingly good at resisting this stuff, though it won’t matter in the long run.”

“But he has to! It’s good practice and I think he’ll do a really good job at it! Plus, Hibari-kun might actually try to cooperate!”

“Yeah, but he likes to think nobody knows who he is. He wants that whole anonymity thing until he graduates.” Kurokawa rolls her eyes. “Like he isn’t making a scene everywhere he goes.”

“I don’t think I understand,” Souta says, a tad desperate to regain control of this conversation. He has no idea how they got to this in the first place, but he’s discovered far more than he ever hoped to know about his star council members. They’re close enough acquaintances with _Hibari Kyoya_ to discuss an _alliance_ with him? They want to clean up the school? Who the _hell_ is Tsuna?

“All you need to know, Matsumoto- _senpai_ —“ Kurokawa says ‘senpai’ as though it’s nothing but dirt in her mouth, “is that we’re working hard so we have more time later to clean up the school.” She grins, practically baring her teeth, and Sasagawa smiles. Souta is disappointed in himself for being terrified of two girls who are also two years younger than him.

The door to the council room slides open. “That’s a little concerning, Hana,” someone says. Souta spins around to see a fluffy-haired brunet standing in the doorway. Behind him are two tall, clearly very different figures. One is who Souta recognizes as the rising baseball star, Yamamoto Takeshi, and the other is the infamous delinquent Gokudera Hayato. Souta specifically remembers trying to break up a fight between the two of them once, only to barely escape with his life.

“Don’t you worry, Tsuna-kun!” Sasagawa chirps. Her smile is a little bit brighter, a little less intimidating and a lot more genuine. “Hana-chan was just explaining to Matusmoto-senpai why we were working so hard for the Student Council!” Oh, so _this_ is Tsuna. Souta eyes him critically. He doesn’t look like the “President” material that Sasagawa and Kurokawa had been so adamant about.

“Um, right…” He doesn’t sound like he believes them. “Well, are you two done now? Baseball Club just finished, so Hayato and I were going to walk home with Takeshi if you want to join us.”

“Oh, sure! If Hana-chan wants to, that is.” Sasagawa looks to Kurokawa, who nods and tucks her papers into their respective files.

“Give us a minute and we’ll be right there,” Kurokawa says. Tsuna nods. As the girls pack up, Souta approaches the trio of boys. Gokudera glares at him as Tsuna looks up at him, confused.

“You’re Tsuna, right?” he asks, even though he knows he doesn’t actually need a confirmation. At his nod, he continues, “According to those two, they want an alliance with the Disciplinary Committee in order to further… ‘clean up’ the school so you can become Student Council President next year. Do you happen to know anything about that?” Tsuna’s eyes widen and he gapes. Yamamoto, unexpectedly, begins to laugh.

“That sounds like an awesome idea!” he crows. “President Tsuna! Ha! It has a nice ring to it!” Gokudera nods vigorously beside him, eyes unusually bright. A grin breaks out across his face.

“Tenth would be an amazing Student Body President!” he agrees. “I should start the campaign immediately!”

“No! No! I refuse to be Student Body President!” Tsuna practically shrieks. Souta winces, barely keeping himself from covering his ears. He has a very high voice when he’s shocked, it seems. “Hana! Kyoko-chan! Why would you say that?” Kurokawa glares at Souta, making him shiver, while Sasagawa pouts.

“But Tsuna-kun! You totally deserve to be President!” Sasagawa says. She begins to herd him outside of the room as she continues to try to justify herself. Kurokawa eyes Souta until she passes. He holds his breath, listening to their conversation as they leave, and only exhales when they door slides shut behind them.

That was not a fun experience.

* * *

Souta spends the next few weeks carefully observing the boy he comes to learn is called ‘Sawada Tsunayoshi.’ He’s a first year who didn’t exactly have stellar grades in middle school, though they began to get better near the end of it. He has three adopted younger siblings and an absentee father, as well as a home tutor. His best friends are, unsurprisingly, Gokudera and Yamamoto, but he is also frequently seen hanging around a pair of attractive twins, Sasagawa’s older brother, and _Hibari Kyoya that bastard_.

While no one actually seems to know much about Sawada himself, they do know about the people he hangs out with. None of them are exactly subtle people, unlike Sawada: anyone who messes with one or both of the twins tends to be suddenly terrified of them, Gokudera and Yamamoto are self-explanatory and so is Hibari, and Sasagawa’s older brother is the very loud and enthusiastic star of the Boxing Club. Sawada, meanwhile, just does his best to wrangle his friends into settling down, with varying results. Opinions on the group as a whole ranges from “I want to die every time I interact with them” to “They’re all so attractive I just can’t deal with it” to “There’s something really weird about their dedication to Sawada, especially Yamamoto and Gokudera.”

Souta has to concede that last opinion as he observes the three. They seem to be the closest, always sitting with Yamamoto on Sawada’s left and Gokudera on his right. They share meals with each other easily and it’s not just that the two grudgingly come together for Sawada’s sake—in fact, when they aren’t fighting, Souta has seen Gokudera and Yamamoto having leisure conversations and actually looking like they're having fun. All three of them walk to and from school together when they can, which is usually most days, and rumor has it that one of them has enough connections to bully the school into letting all three of them into the same class together.

Overall, he concludes, Sawada has some sort of _gravitational affect_ on his friends. He doesn’t get it, but it’s enough for Sasagawa and Kurokawa to try to push him into the role of Student Council President. All Souta can see is a scrawny first year with a high voice and scary friends.

* * *

“Matsumoto-senpai!” Sasagawa barges into the Student Council room and slams her hands on his desk with a wide grin. “Hana-chan and I have set up a meeting between you and Hibari-kun for the alliance!” Behind her, Kurokawa sighs, hand on her forehead. Souta gapes, as does the rest of the Council, who have all frozen in their places.

“I’m sorry? Did you just say you’ve set up a meeting with me and _Hibari_?” he asks.

Sasagawa nods enthusiastically. “Yup! Tomorrow after school, three o’clock! Don’t worry, Hana-chan and I will be there.”

“Really, you’re just there for formalities’ sake and because we need your official signature,” Kurokawa admits, not sounding the least bit apologetic for their trouble. Souta’s mind is whirling. He’s still not sure what ‘alliance’ means or why they need his signature. The Disciplinary Committee and the Student Council are glorified high school clubs, not rival organizations. And _why_ do they think Souta, the literal _Student Body President_ , is unneeded for important discussions that could impact the school as a whole?

“Technically, I think Mukuro-kun could just forge his signature,” Sasagawa says thoughtfully, which, _what?_

“Hibari refuses any plan that involves the pineapple and it’s probably better for Matsumoto’s sanity, if we’re being completely honest,” Kurokawa reminds her. Sasagawa’s mouth makes an ‘o’ shape and she nods.

“Well!” She claps her hands together as she smiles brightly at Souta yet again. “That’s all! Meet us in the DC room! If you’re late, Hibari-kun will probably bite you to death!” Then, happy as can be, she exits the room, Kurokawa following closely behind her.

Souta’s head drops onto the table, making a small _thunk_.

“Kaichou?” Terada says hesitantly. Souta groans in response.

* * *

One of Hibari’s goons is waiting in front of his “office” door when Souta arrives—he _thinks_ it’s his second-in-command because his pompadour is slightly different from everyone else’s. “Matsumoto-san,” the supposed-Kusakabe Tetsuya says as he approaches. “Kyo-san is just inside with the others.”

“Right…” Souta says warily. There’s arguing coming from inside, muffled with the door closed, but he’s pretty sure that’s Sawada’s shriek. Probably-Kusakabe opens the door and the words become clearer.

“—na be President! Stop making these decisions for me!” Sawada is saying. Hibari is sitting at his desk, entire bemused at his presence. Sasagawa is giggling with Kurokawa off to the side, and Gokudera and Yamamoto are discussing something quietly on the couch. By the starry-eyed look on Gokudera’s face, Souta guesses it has something to do with the “Tsuna-for-President” campaign he’s going to run.

“If you would take the initiative, we wouldn’t have to push you,” Hibari says blandly. His eyes flick toward Souta, but he doesn’t acknowledge him.

“I don’t want to rule the school! Hana, please, you understand, right?” Sawada sends a pleading look at Kurokawa, who smirks.

“We told you—it’s good practice for the future,” she says.

“I don’t _need_ practice!”

“Denial’s not a good look on you, Tsuna!” Yamamoto interrupts cheerfully.

“You think everything is a good look on him,” Kurokawa says.

“Got me there!” Yamamoto laughs, even as Gokudera smacks him over the head.

“You’re no better, monkey,” Kurokawa adds, looking pointedly at Gokudera. He sputters, face turning bright red. Sawada’s face, from what Souta can see, is turning a similar color. Yamamoto is the only one of the three not embarrassed. He's still laughing.

“The Council herbivore has been standing here for two minutes,” Hibari says. Sawada squeaks and spins around.

“K-Kaichou-san!” he stammers. “I’m _very_ sorry for everything Kyoya, err, Hibari-san says and does and please take whatever any of my friends say with a grain of salt—“

“Small animal,” Hibari says sharply while Souta is trying to comprehend _Kyoya_ , “leave. This doesn’t concern you.”

“This whole thing is _about_ me!”

“Leave.”

“Kyoya—!”

“ _Small animal_.” They’re at a stand-still, almost glaring at one another. Souta is shocked that anyone can even try to hold their own against the demon leader of the Disciplinary Committee. Soon enough, Sawada backs down, but he looks less cowed and more annoyed.

“We’re talking about this later,” he says warningly. “Hayato, Takeshi, let’s go.” He smiles apologetically at Souta, bowing slightly, before walking out the door.

“Oi, Hibari! And you too, Matsumoto—don’t do anything that could cause trouble for the Tenth,” Gokudera growls. Yamamoto wraps an arm around his shoulders to steer him out of the room, happily ignoring the protests and fists raining down on him. The door closes audibly behind them.

Hibari stands, walking around his desk to sit on one of the couches. He gestures to the couch across from him. Souta doesn't know how he got the school to approve couches for his Committee room. “Sit down, herbivore. I have the terms and conditions all written out—“

“Hana-chan looked over them to make sure they were fair!” Sasagawa interjects.

“—so all you need to do is sign the papers and we’ll take care of the rest,” Hibari continues as though he wasn’t just interrupted. If Souta had been the one to do that, he would have been bitten to death. Kurokawa hands Hibari a file, which he slides across the coffee table for Souta to look at. He sits and cautiously opens it, half-expecting to get attacked if he makes any sudden moments. There’s a surprising number of papers for a high school alliance.

“Who’s ‘we’?” he asks suspiciously as he picks up the papers. He has a pretty solid idea of who ‘we’ is, but he has come to find that he can never be too sure with this group.

“Myself and those crowding herbivores that insist on wasting my time,” Hibari answers. Souta pauses and almost gapes as he realizes there was almost no annoyance in his voice, which meant a lot in comparison to the rest of the student body.

“You love us, Hibari-kun,” Sasagawa teases. Hibari hums noncommittally.

“O-okay…” Souta returns to reading the terms. They aren’t unreasonable. He wouldn’t expect any less from Kurokawa. When he finishes reading, he has a basic idea of what they want: Essentially, more communication between the two groups that allowed them to stop butting heads over what the school needed for reform and order. There would be a larger discussion later between both groups that would split up Student Council duties between them and the Committee so that they would have equal power.

He signs the papers.

Immediately, Sasagawa begins to cheer and Kurokawa has another smirk on her face. Hibari takes the papers and tucks them neatly back into their file. “You may leave now, herbivore.” He stands to place the file on his desk. Souta stays sitting, having expected something more, but when he gets a sharp glare, he’s quick to stand too.

“I still have no idea what’s going on,” he says, looking to Kurokawa in the hopeless hope that she would give him an explanation. She keeps looking at him with that smirk and tilts her head—a silent, ‘I’m not saying a word.’ He sighs. With that, he leaves the room.

Maybe-Kusakabe nods to him in greeting. Souta nods back, then pauses. He glances at the now closed door.

“Hey, uh, Kusakabe-san?” he says.

“Yes?” says now Confirmed-Kusakabe.

“Sasagawa-san and Kurokawa-san, and I guess Hibari, kept talking about ‘cleaning up the school’ and making that, uhh, Sawada-san run for Student Body President,” he says slowly. “Can you tell me what that’s about?”

Kusakabe hums thoughtfully, stroking his chin. “Well… Kyo-san doesn’t tell me much about his friends, but as I’ve come to understand it, they all think Sawada-kun will rule the world, or something. Kyo-san is just spearheading the movement to make his… hm, _journey_ as easy as possible by first making sure the school isn’t full of ‘disruptive herbivores who don’t know their places.’”

Souta stares. He’s been doing a lot of that lately. “What the _hell_ does that mean?”

Kusakabe shrugs, amusement twinkling in his eyes. “You tell me, Matsumoto-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Souta. He's so confused. It takes a certain kind of person to comprehend Vongola.
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
